Lamps of various types generally have a lamp shade which surrounds the illumination device. The lamp shade performs the function generally of directing the light from the illumination device in a downward or upward direction, and in some instances, both. The lamp shade also is utilized to prevent the light from the illumination device directly impacting individuals who are in the vicinity of the lamp. The lamp shade also can serve to defuse the light. Lamps of all types such as table lamps, desk lamps, floor lamps, wall mounted lamps, chandeliers and the like are designed in such a way as to include a lamp shade. In many instances and particularly with regard to table lamps, desk lamps and floor lamps, the lamp shade is supported on a lamp harp which is affixed to the base of the lamp and extends upwardly and it has a threaded extension which is adapted to extend through an opening in a washer-like member that is formed integrally with a spider that is usually secured to a top ring of a wire frame upon which the shade is mounted. A finial is secured to the threaded extension on the lamp harp to hold the shade in place on the lamp.
In many instances it is desirable to have the light emanating from the illumination device of the lamp diffused even greater than that which is accomplished by the utilization of the traditional lamp shade. There is, therefore, a need for a structure on the lamp shade to provide greater diffusion of the light emanating from the illumination devices.